The Legend of the Sacred Triforce
by Izumihimechan
Summary: Based off the legend of the Triforce in the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. Oneshot. What if the three goddesses were just kids when they created the triforce?


_Before time began, before spirits and life existed...Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule..._

"Farore, hurry up!" Din yelled as she and her sister Nayru sped toward the black nothingness below their home in the heavens.

"Slow down Din!" Farore whined.

She was the youngest of the sister goddesses. Din was the oldest and Nayru was this middle sister. Din was the goddess of Power. Nayru was the goddess of Wisdom. And Farore was the goddess of Courage.

"We're almost there," Nayru said. "Just hurry Farore."

Farore groaned and sped up to catch up to the other two.

"What exactly are we going to do here, Din?" Nayru asked.

"We're going to make it into something," Din replied. "I don't know what though."

They reached the nothingness and Din looked around.

"There's nothing here," Farore pointed out.

"Thank you Miss Point Out the Obvious," Din said sarcastically. "That's why we're going to _make_ something."

She raised her arms and cultivated the land and the red earth with her strong flaming arms.

"Look!" she cried pointing to a large smoking mass. "I made a mountain! See! I'll call it Death Mountain! Because there's a volcano inside."

Nayru frowned. The rocks were floating off the ground and the ground was scorching.

"Din you never think about how hot things you make are," she chided. "Nothing will be able to live here."

She shook her head and poured her wisdom into the earth. Creating the spirit of law. This of course included the law of physics. So all the floating rocks stayed of the ground.

"That's not fun," Din grumbled. "No fun at all. Dangerous floating rocks is the reason I came here! I want to watch the things that live here run into them!"

"_Nothing_ lives here!" Nayru said as she created rivers and lakes that cooled the hot earth.

"Well not yet," Din agreed. "But Farore will make some."

Nayru shot off and created the sky and the sun.

"What'll the things I create be here for?" Farore asked.

"To uphold the law," Nayru said.

"No way!" Din cried. "I want to watch them run around like idiots!"

Nayru shook her head.

"That's not how it goes," she said. "Go on Farore. Make some life in this place."

The youngest nodded and with her rich soul produced all life forms who would uphold the law. She stood beside a small tree.

"What's that thing?" Din asked.

"It's called the Deku Seed," Farore answered. "This forest it call Kokiri Forest and the Deku Tree will be the guardian spirit of all the Kokiri. They're a special race. They never ever grow up!"

She giggled. Din rolled her eyes.

"Girls!" a voice boomed above them.

The goddesses looked up.

"Coming Dad!" Din shouted.

"What'd we do?" Nayru asked.

Din shrugged.

"Maybe he's mad because I didn't tell him and mom where we were going."

The three of them sped toward the heavens.

"You _what_?" Nayru yelled.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble because of you!" Farore yelled.

"Shut up, both of you!" Din yelled.

With that they left the world they had created and went on to their home in the heavens.

_At the point where they left the world three golden triangles appeared._

"Din!" Farore cried. "I think we lost something! I feel kind of funny!"

"I think we left some of our essences behind," Nayru said.

"Well do you want to go back for them and get into even _more_ trouble?" Din asked.

"Uh...no," the other two replied.

"We'll be fine," Nayru said.

"I don't even miss it!" Farore agreed.

"Good," Din said.

_The three golden triangles remained at the point where they left the world. A young boy found them and his father, the king of Hyrule said they were sacred. The triangles became known as the Golden Triforce. The resting place for the Triforce is the Sacred Realm behind the Door of Time in the Temple of Time..._

When the goddesses returned home and had been yelled at and then grounded by their father they had time to discuss what they had left behind.

"Well they formed a Triforce," Nayru explained. "One triangle for each of us. The king of Hyrule said the Triforce is scared and it's sealed in the Sacred Realm."

"Okay so since it's scared we should make a rule," Din said. "If someone with a pure heart touches the Triforce then Hyrule will become a paradise. But if it falls into the hands of someone with an evil heart then the Triforce will split into three parts, Power, Wisdom, and Courage and Hyrule will be ruled by darkness until the pieces are brought back together and the evil one is defeated."

"Why do they split up?" Farore asked.

"Because someone with a pure heart will have Power, Wisdom, and Courage in perfect balance and an evil person won't," Nayru explained. "The part that the person cares about the most will stay with them. The other two parts will go into two people who represent that part the most."

Farore nodded.

"So we all agree on this?" Din asked.

"Yeah," the other two said.

"Just don't tell dad," Din said.


End file.
